This Book Is On Fire, Leo!
by TridentXOwl11
Summary: In this story, Leo is 7, and Annabeth and Percy are 16. (I know could never really happen, but in my story it does.) When Annabeth FINALLY convinces Percy to study, they go to the library. Leo, who doesn't know he is a half-blood, is there with Tia Callida. When Leo steals a book, he might've set the library on fire... READ TO FIND OUT!
1. CHAPTER 1, LEO IS A THIEF

Disclaimer: I know Leo and Percy/Annabeth are the same age in the original book, but in my fanfic, Leo is seven and Percy and Annabeth are sixteen. BEFORE the war with Gaea.

This book is on FIRE!

"So, Seaweed Brain. You finally decided to show up." Annabeth smiled up from the algebraic expression textbook she was leafing through.

Percy pulled up a chair next to her at the library table.

"Well, I couldn't let _you _have all the fun, now could I?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"You think studying is fun?" Annabeth asked. Then thought better of it, "Oh, that was sarcasm. Right." Annabeth shoved possibly the thickest book in the world in front of Percy.

"Well, get cracking!"

"Kraken? Sorry, ban pun."

"You bet."

"Wait, you seriously want me to read _that? _ That's like, the biography of the world or something!"

Annabeth looked confused. "It's not _that _ long. Seeing as the world formed about, oh, seven-hundred-billion years ago, it's biography would have about that many pages. This only has…" She checked. "863. Really, Percy? And I don't expect you to read it all."

Percy gave a small laugh. Then, the good mood was smashed, replaced by curiosity, when he noticed something suspicious.

"Hey… who's that lady? And that kid?" He asked, pointing to the far side of the library, about forty meters away. A Hispanic kid with an elfish face of about seven and a wrinkly, pale old lady in a black shawl were looking at the children's section.

Annabeth looked where he pointed. "I don't know. Probably some kid and his grandma."

Percy wasn't going to let it go. "But something seems…off."

Annabeth nodded. "You're right. Maybe we should check it out."

They tried non-chalantly moving from table to table, looking at the pair. As they got closer, they heard snippets of the conversation.

"But I don't wanna go back. The snake was scary!" The little kid whined.

Percy looked at Annabeth, shooting her a look like, _Snake? What's a little kid doing with a snake?_

The old lady looked annoyed. "If you're to be my hero, you must face your fears early."

Ok, things were seriously getting creepy.

"But I wanna look at books today." The kid said.

"Leo, there's no time! We have to leave! Don't make me think the fates were wrong to choose you."

"Mommy said the fates weren't real."

"Come, child_, _we will come back tomorrow."

"Okay, tia."

Leo followed the old lady. They were about to walk out when the little kid grabbed a book.

The old woman didn't notice, and when they walked out the door….

_BEEP! BEEP! _An alarm rang through the library. Leo looked scared. "Tia?" He asked. "What's that?"

"Leo, what did you do?" The old lady asked. She spied the book. "Put that on the shelf, _right now, _Leo."

Leo hugged the book to his chest. "No!"  
The old lady lunged for the book, and as her fingers connected with the cover, flames appeared out of nowhere, licking the pages.

At first, Annabeth and Percy thought it was the old woman, and that she was some kind of monster. But when the lady winced and pulled back, they knew it was the kid.

Flames traveled down his clothes, not burning them.

When they got to the carpet, however, it started burning the out of control.

"Stop that kid!" A librarian yelled. "He's setting the library on fire!"

Flames licked the sides of the wooden bookshelves, blackening them. Books turned to piles of ashes, and smoke filled the air.

"Percy, we need to get out of here."

"We can't just leave the kid! He obviously a half-blood."

Annabeth nodded. "You're right."

She walked straight up to the kid, and grabbed his wrist.

" 'C'mon!" 

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:

WHO'S YOUR GODLY PARENT?

COMMENT YOUR ANSWER! I WILL FEATURE THE MOST COMMENTED GOD/GODDESS IN CHAPER 2!


	2. CHAPTER 2, RUNAWAY

" 'C'mon!" Annabeth yelled, pulling Leo behind her, towards the door.

The old lady yelped, and lunged to get Leo out of Annabeth's grip.

"Theft, theft!" She yelled, clawing at Annabeth's hand, trying to loosen her hold on Leo's wrist.

"Percy, help!" Annabeth managed, trying to bat away the old lady's fetal attempts to get her kid back.

"Ma'am, you don't understand, your child is special."

"He's not my child!"  
"Then what are you doing with him?"  
"Baby sitting, you imbecile!"

Percy restrained the old woman by pulling the back of her hood and grasping it tightly.

"Let me _go, _half-blood!"

That was enough to stun Percy into letting go. "H-half-blood? You know about us?"

"Of course. But you don't know about _me. _ Anyway, I expect the child to be returned to me by tomorrow. I'll handle his mother."

" 'Handle'? Um, I'm not sure we can allow—!" Annabeth intersected.

"You don't need to '_allow_' me to do anything, hero. I shall do with him what I want. His life is in my hands for the making."

The strange thing was, Leo wasn't struggling. He was actually trying to run _faster _then Annabeth so he could get away from that lady and out the door.

Percy felt like he was suffocating. Which he was. However, the only thing he thought was, _How come _every _time we try to be normal, for once, something crazy happens? _

Welcome to his life.

He pushed himself so he could keep up with Annabeth and the kid, who was now about thirty feet down the street.

"Hey, kid! Slow down!" Annabeth yelled, picking up speed.

Leo looked over his shoulder. "No! You're trying to take me away!"

Annabeth was starting to lose her speed.

"You—you don't get it, OK, kid? We're trying to _help _you, understand?"

Leo must have either been really trusting, gullible, or good at knowing when people are telling the truth, because he slowed down until he was only a few meters ahead.

Leo nodded reluctantly. "…OK. _Si, _yes."

Annabeth looked at Percy quizzically. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to say,

_So the kid plays with snakes, steals books, speaks Spanish, _and _has a psychotic baby-sitter? _

Percy tried to send a message back somewhat like this,

_Unfortunately, I think so. _

Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah. So what do we do?" Percy said quietly, gesturing to Leo.

Annabeth looked a little reluctant… and was that… _embarrassment? _

When she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. What I _do _know is he's special, for sure. I've never seen a half-blood with such… _unique _abilities."

Percy looked over his shoulder for Leo, and saw him running down the street, calling to them. " 'C'mon!" He said, "We have to go see my mom!"

Annabeth shook her head in amusement.

"He probably wants to tell her about the library."

"He does know burning down a library is a _bad _thing, right?" Percy said.

Annabeth sighed. "He's a kid. He probably thought it was cool."

"Well, he's obviously a half-blood, and I'm pretty sure his mom's mortal."

"No dip, Seaweed brain."

"Shut up."

A flash of silver lit the air, and suddenly they were standing in an old Houstan apartment with none other than Annabeth's mom, Athena.

PART THREE IS COMING OUT NEXT WEEK!

QUESTION:  
ROMAN OR GREEK?  
ANSWER BELOW!


	3. Chapter 3, MEMORY

CHAPTER 3,

"Mom?" Annabeth asked, looking up at Athena.

"Yes, daughter. I happen to be your mother."

"Well, then…"

Percy took that as a chance to speak up. "Lady Athena, can I ask why you brought us here?"

Athena nodded. "The child is too late."

"What do you mean?"

"He was born too late. He should be fifteen now."

Percy's mind kind of blew up there.

"Fifteen? How could this kid be _fifteen?_"

Annabeth shook his shoulder. "Speaking of 'that kid', where in Hades is he?"

Athena glanced up.

"Ceiling" Was all she said.

Percy and Annabeth looked up. Suspended five feet above them was a Hispanic kid in a red T-shirt and jeans, curly brown hair still frozen so that it looked like he was running.

"Is he dead?" Annabeth asked.

"Not yet. But the second great prophecy will fail if I don't succeed."

"Succeed in what? You're not making any sense!"

"I have to take your memory and take the child to Hecate. I convinced Hera that I should have the child for the day."

Annabeth backed away from her mother. "Our memories? Why?"

"You should never know Leo's story. He wont remember either."

And with that, Athena touched Annabeth and Percy's foreheads and the world disappeared in a white flash.

"So, Seaweed brain, you finally decided to show up." Annabeth said, smiling.

Percy looked to the corner of the library, and saw an energetic, Hispanic fifteen-year-old in a red T-shirt and jeans.

His blood went cold. Where did he know that person from?

"Percy? Percy, are you OK?"  
Suddenly the voice of the Oracle of Delphi hissed in his ears.

Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call

_To Storm or Fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

His ears rung. One line kept repeating.

To storm or fire the world must fall

_To storm or fire_

_Storm or fire_

_Fire_

_Fire_

_Fire_

_Fire…_

And then everything faded to black.

_Hey, muffins! Sorry this wasn't uploaded in time. _

_Hermes was hating on me and killed my internet. ___

_Chappie four will be up tomorrow/two days from now. _

_Bye, muffins._


End file.
